Naruto's Halo
by MasterDarkArts
Summary: This is a response to a challenge I read sort of.  Naruto finds out a disturbing truth, one that will shake his very soul.  Rated M for language and future situations.  God-like Naruto. Small harem. As always R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Fullmetal Alchemist or Halo. Also for future reference I do not own any other such things except OCs or the direction on the storyline.

Lying in a hospital bed after giving birth to a set of twins, an exhausted red head smiles up at her husband. Her green eyes shift from happy to sorrowful as the man takes both of the children, a blond boy and a red haired girl, and disappears in a yellow flash.

He appears again in a cave where he quickly draws a seal on both of the children before disappearing again. He appeared on a battlefield quickly summoning a large toad. "I need you to hold the Kyuubi off for as long as possible so that I can complete the seals and summon the Shinigami Bunta."

"Ill see what I can do Minato but it wont be easy." The toad says to the man who summoned him.

Minutes later there was a bright flash as the Kyuubis body fell to the ground and dissipates as if it were smoke in the wind. The shinobi searched to find the body of the Fourth after Buntas summoning ended but could not find him. Unknown to everyone but the Third Hokage, the little girl and the red head were missing as well.

The Third Hokage stood before the council an hour later holding the baby boy. "It appears that Minato sealed the beasts power into his missing daughter and the soul into little Naruto here. He wanted both seen as heros for holding back the beast. It cannot possibly get out so there is no need to mention this to anyone outside of this room. That includes his parentage also." Little did he know that that decision would come back to haunt him years later.

** Fourteen years later **

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage Tower with a blank expression. His mind was replaying the events of what he had heard in the office as he was about to enter.

=Flashback=

_Sarutobis voice could be heard through the crack in the door that was forgotten and left unlatched. "Minato! Kushina! Where the fuck have you been? Everyone thought you were dead!"_

_Minato answered in a casual but happy tone. "Well Kushi and I took Hikari away from the village to train her to use the Kyuubis youki effectively. Whats the big deal old monkey?"_

"_Oh I don't know… Maybe the fact that you LEFT YOUR SON HERE TO SUFFER!" Sarutobi shouted. "Do you have any idea what the village did to him?"_

"_Naruto? Honestly I hadnt thought of him until just now. How is the little hero? Probably spoiled rotten huh?" Minato said._

"_Kushina, Hikari, sit down on the couch. Minato, HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN SON? He has been beaten starved and to top it all off he has had more assassination attempts on his life that every kage to date COMBINED!" Sarutobi screamed. "I did everything that I could to keep him safe thinking you were all dead. You have a lot to make up for."_

_The two women on the couch gasped in shock before Kushina started to weep. At that point Naruto couldn't hold himself back any more and burst into the room._

"_You BASTARD! And you don't deserve to cry Kushina-san. Did any of you even THINK about me? I bet little Hikari over there has had a hundred times the training Ive had and hasn't killed a fly. Guess what? You can all three fucking feel sorry for yourselves all you want because I wont." Naruto said in a cold tone._

_Minato put a hand on Narutos shoulder and glared at him. "Son that's no way to talk to your family. Now apologize."_

"_Fuck you Namikaze. I have NO FAMILY! You made sure of that when you left me here. I found solace in the only people to ever be there for me all the time. Jiji, Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan, Miko-chan, Anko-chan and Yu-chan. And lets not forget how Shinigami-chan Kami-chan and Yami-chan feel about all of this." This got a shocked look even from Sarutobi. "That's right, I know the three greater gods or should I say goddesses. They gave me one of my only birthday gifts. And that was Cortana-chan."_

"_Who is Cortana?" Sarutobi asked cautiously._

_Naruto reached behind his head and there was a hissing and sliding sound before he pulled a small flat plate with a hole in the center and held it in his palm. "Cortana-chan could you please project yourself on the desk?"_

"_Of course Naruto-kun." A female voice said before a three dimensional projection appeared on the desk of a small blue woman with numbers and symbols running along her whole body. Her dark blue hair stopping just short of her shoulders. "Greetings everyone. I am Cortana, an artificial intelligence program, or AI, that was given to Naruto-kun when he died for an eighth time on his seventh birthday."_

"_Wait died? How many times has he died? And how is he alive now?" Hikari asked already afraid of the answers. Sarutobi Minato and Kushina were mortified._

"_He has died a grand total of forty-six times with approximately eight thousand four hundred and sixty-two near death experiences. And the goddesses allowed him to come back each time because of three reasons. First he is their chosen Avatar on his world. Second they say how he was treated and never held a grudge against anyone even Yu after he found out why she attacked. And lastly, they fell in love with him just as all the other girls have." Cortana stated in a matter of fact tone._

_Minato looked floored before a perverted smile crossed his face and blood ran from his nose. Kushina noticed Sarutobi was in much the same condition and glared at both of them._

"_Minato, unless you get those thoughts out of your head I will rip off your manhood." Kushina said. "Naruto is there any way that we could be a family at all?" Her voice was pleading and her eyes full of tears._

"_Thank you. And the answer is no. You all completely forgot about me and never even asked that super pervert outside the window to even check on me." Naruto looked indifferent at the crushed look on Kushinas face. "Godfather unless you get in here I WILL shoot you. And what of Tsunade? Did you ever see her on your extended vacation?"_

"_No. Why?" Minato asked as Jiraiya hopped in through the window._

"_Then perhaps I do have some family out there. Danzo and the council lied to her and said we all died that night. Cortana-chan can you please locate her bio-signature? I will take a Pelican and Warthog to retrieve her." Naruto saw Cortana nod. "As for Danzo and his ROOT I have their entire complex rigged with cloaked demolition charges. I press one button and the place blows."_

"_Naruto how do you know so much about Danzo and his ROOT ANBU?" Asked a surprised Sarutobi._

"_Simply put when he abducted me for a week to experiments I was taken there and died four times. That is also where I found Miko-chan. Or as she is better known Mikoto Uchiha." Naruto explained. Everyone gasped at that information. "That is also where I gained one of my abilities which Yu-chan made into a bloodline for me."_

"_And that is?" Asked a bored Hikari._

"_Seal less alchemy. I mastered seals when I turned ten so I needed to find some way to occupy myself. And before you ask yes I recreated your Flying Thunder God technique and improved it." He clapped his hands together and used some of the wood from the desk to make a wooden shuriken that had an intricate design on it. He wiped some blood on it and threw it before 'jumping' to where it was in a black flash. "I can use anything as a target weapon. Now if you will excuse me I am leaving." He was gone in another black flash, taking Cortana with him._

=Flashback End=

"Naruto?" Kakashis voice could be heard behind him.

"Yes Kakashi?" Naruto said intentionally leaving off the sensei.

"What are you doing up here? Why aren't you at the party at the Namikaze clan home with the rest of your family?" The cycloptic Jounin seemed genuinely curious.

"What family?" Naruto turned around to face his teams 'sensei'. "I have no family. The Namikazes left me here alone and I raised myself. I am the only person in my family."

"Naruto you know that's not-" Kakashi started only to be cut off.

"Sorry Kakashi but I have to go. Cortana-chan just found Tsunade and I would like to see if she is worth trying to have any kind of relationship with." Kakashi could feel Naruto using some chakra before a black and crimson armor appeared completely covering his body. Without a glance he then back flipped off of the tower when he heard the roaring of the pelican engines. Seconds later he and the pelican were gone.

"You really fucked up sensei. You and Kushina both." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto followed Cortana's directions and set the Pelican down a couple miles away from a known gambling town. After powering down the vehicle he uncoupled the black four passenger Warthog and started it up. Driving to the edge of town Naruto engaged the active-camo setting on his armor before quietly entering the gates and following the objective beacon on his HUD.

It took him almost twenty minutes to reach the beacon but when he did he stood in front of a large casino with a sign advertising a poker tournament. Instead of just entering knocking her out and leaving Naruto decided that he would do something that might benefit them both. Walking into a dark alley he deactivated his camo and sent chakra into the various seals tattooed on his skin in invisible ink that he had developed to hide and store his armor once more. This being done he easily walked into the casino after flashing his headband to the bouncer.

As soon as he entered the door he spotted Tsunade sitting at a poker table getting ready to play in the tournament. Behind her was a woman with black hair, who looked to be around twenty-three, with a pig in her arms. Walking up to the table he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large roll of bills and set them on the table. Everyone looked surprised to see such a young man playing a game such as this one.

"Sorry kid adults only." The dealer said.

"This head band says I am an adult." Naruto replied calmly while showing it only to the dealer who nodded and dealt cards to the five people at the table.

"What village are you from brat?" Tsunade said thinking that she might just get a big pay day.

"You should know. After all, you did run away from it all those years ago." Naruto said making her scowl before shocking her with a final question. "Isn't that right Godmother?"

"Who the hell are you calling your Godmother brat? My godson died in the Kyuubi attack along with the rest of his family." She narrowed her eyes at Naruto as the hand played out.

"And who told you I died? Honestly you are the closest thing I can think of to family since the three Namikazes left me in that Kami forsaken village to train their daughter. Bastards didn't even think about me til I burst into jijis office." Tsunade's eyes widened with every word Naruto spoke. "Let me tell you, the old man is BEYOND pissed at the bastard his whore and their bitch of a daughter. As it is I have cut all ties from them." He smiled evilly then. "Wont they be surprised when they find out that I changed the seals on the house and grounds so I can override anything and locked them out of the clan account."

"So those bastards on the council lied to me. And to find out that Minato Kushina and Hikairi were alive all this time and abandoned you. If I had known then believe me I would have taken you with me. What about Jiraiya? Didn't he know?" Tsunade asked.

"He knew I was alive but most likely saw me as Yu-chan just like everyone else in that damned village." He paused then looked at the dealer. "Get the owner down here I have a bet I would like to make with him."

Fifteen minutes later a man in an ugly green suit walked up to the table. "I heard you wanted to make a bet with me personally. What kind of bet?"

Naruto smiled and wrote a number on a piece of paper before sliding it to the man. "We play one hand just you and me. You win you get the entire sum listed there. I win I become the new owner of this casino. Sound fair?"

"This is five times the worth of this casino. I would be a fool to reject a sure bet." The owner looked at the dealer. "Deal the hand."

Without a second thought the dealer did just that. The owner traded two cards while Naruto traded one.

"Sorry kid looks like you lose. Four of a kind." The owner shows that he had four nines and an eight.

Naruto got a predatory look in his eyes. "Ill be taking that deed now. Royal Flush, all diamonds baby."

"Sorry kid but the deal is off but Ill still take your money. Thanks." He laughed before he saw Naruto laughing. "Whats so funny brat?"

"You didn't think that I would just take your word about the deal on blind faith did you? You have two options. Sign the papers over to me, or say goodbye to your freedom and Ill still get the casino when I play the audio recording of you agreeing to our bet for the Damiyo." Naruto laughed at the shocked look on everyone's face.

"Damn brat, I didn't know someone so young could be so devious. I love it!" Tsunade said laughing at the _former_ owners dilemma.

With a reluctant sigh the man left and returned with the deed. Minutes later a group of shadow clones walked in and handed the original other deeds. "Well looks like I own all the casinos in town." Naruto laughed. "Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan, Tonton. What do you say we go back to Konoha and raise a little hell? After all I still have to participate in the Chunnin exam finals."

"Sure. I need to set a few things right and kick a couple peoples asses." Tsunade grinned and cracked her knuckles. Shizune nodded while Tonton just gave an affirmative oink.

Naruto led the three to the Warthog before driving back to the pelican. They were all shocked at the vehicles but enjoyed the ride anyway. "I have an offer for you. How would you like true eternal youth and longevity?"

As he was recoupling the warthog the women thought about it. At lease Shizune did. Tsunade had already decided to accept. Minutes later He looked at them for their answers.

Tsunade just nodded eagerly. Shizune sighed and nodded knowing her master was helpless without her help.

Nodding Naruto first unsealed a large tent. Ushering Tsunade inside she spotted a large white marble slab in the center with a table holding a brush and several ink wells off to the side. "I don't want to sound like a pervert but for this to work you will have to strip down and lay in the center of the slab. And please drop the genjutsu."

Nervously she did as instructed. After dropping the genjutsu she looked at Naruto who smiled warmly. "Even without the illusion your still very beautiful. So what if you have a little silver at your temples and a few scars on your hands." He paused when she blushed at the praise. "Would you like to be able to have children again Tsunade-chan?"

"I've always wanted to have a baby Naruto. But a poison destroyed my uterus." She started crying quietly before feeling arms wrap around her and hugging her tight.

"With this seal you will be returned to the age of sixteen and cause cellular regeneration so you are any age you would set the seal to. In doing so it will also reverse the damage to your uterus." He stopped and she felt a warm spot on her neck. "I-I just want a family even if its just my godmother, her apprentice, her pet pig and any children you might have."

"Come on Naruto lets get this show on the road." She hugged him tight before whispering in his ear. "Maybe you can help me with making more Senjus. Not since Dan died have I felt this wanted, this… loved." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

She stepped back and slowly stripped in a teasing way. Starting with the sash holding her top shut. Letting it fall to the ground the top let a little of her stomach show and also revealing that she wore no wrappings or bra. Next to go were the pants. She slid them down over her hips and thighs revealing a powder blue silk thong. Naruto took notice of a damp patch over the entrance to her treasured area. When she was standing in her open tom and thong she pushed her top from her shoulders letting it tumble to the floor. Naruto couldn't help but notice how well endowed she was.

Spotting the calculating eye she instinctively answered the obvious question. "I'm a double k Naruto. There aren't any bras that will fit me. Besides I like to have them easily accessible for distractions." She gave one a squeeze and moans. "Among other things." She winked at him. She simply snapped the sides of the thong causing it to fall to the ground useless, showing that she was a natural blond. She had her pubic hair trimmed into the shape of a small blond heart.

Strutting to the center of the marble she waited for his next instruction. She watched as he moved the ink to the edge of the marble and before placing his hands together causing an electrical spark to appear. Next thing she saw him do was place his hands on the marble before there was a blinding light. When she could see again Tsunade noticed that there was a very large and elaborate seal with her at the center.

"Now comes the easy part." Naruto said as he began a series of hand signs that took a full five minutes to finish, even at the blinding speed he was moving. "Sealing Style: Infinite Beautiful Dawning Seal!" He shouted as he slammed his hands onto the sealing array.

The seal crept up Tsunade's body and in doing so regressed her age to that of a fresh sixteen year old. She looked exactly the same as she did under her genjutsu except that she was just a few inches shorter than before. The seal condensed into a small image of a spiral shield with eagle wings jutting from the bottom, and resided in the valley of her breasts.

"How do you feel Tsunade?" Naruto asked in genuine curiosity. His eyes were closed the entire time to ensure that he was not viewed as a pervert.

"I feel great! Like I could take on the world. What exactly did that seal do?" Tsunade asked as she looked over her body with a diagnosis jutsu. She found that she did in fact have the body of a sixteen year old but with the added maturity from her former age. She was slightly shocked at that find. ~Great, now my boobs will probably get even bigger. But then again I always did enjoy the attention.~ She thought to herself. "But could you explain how the seal works because I am a little curious."

"Sure. Just put your cloths on while I explain." He took a steady breath before continuing. "Basically I designed the seal so that it will collect ambient nature chakra and cycle it through a filter section that will transform it into medical chakra. The medical chakra is then fed into a special seal that is encoded with Uzumaki clan DNA map and their regenerative bloodline ability. That same chakra then takes the regenerative properties and spreads them throughout your body and instead of causing accelerated cell division it actually causes the cells to constantly divide but in a state of chronological stasis thereby allowing you to remain as young as you choose." He gasped for breath after the explanation.

"Damn that's an advanced seal." Tsunade said in shock. "Its ok I'm dressed now Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes and gave her a warm smile. "What do you say we proceed with Shizune's sealing done as well?"

The process was repeated for Shizune, who had the outward appearance of a fifteen year old. When they were done and dressed Naruto sealed the tent and its contents back up and directed Tsunade and Shizune into a pair of extra padded and comfortable seats. After they were strapped in he started the engines and flew back to Konoha.

~ In Konoha during this time ~

Minato Kushina and Hikairi were all wearing fake smiles while those around them were celebrating their hero and his family coming back to them.

"Will you be taking back the position of Hokage Minato-san?" Shibi asked.

"I would like to but I am unsure if I am fit for such a position anymore." Minato stated in a low voice.

Tsume just laughed. "Of course you are Minato-kun. You're the Yellow Flash."

A pink haired woman who was on the council asked the big question that was on all the civilians minds. "Are we finally going to kill that damned demon? It has taunted us for too long with its presence." There were cheers from the entire civilian council and the more arrogant ninja clans (IE the Hyuuga clan).

"Even if I wanted to kill the **CONTAINER**, I would **NEVER** be able to **KILL MY OWN SON**!" Minato finally lost his temper.

"M-Minato-koi, you heard what he said in the office." Kushina said barely holding in her tears before shunshining away.

"Tou-san, why didn't you bring him with us? Why did you never tell me I had a brother? All you told me was that with the Kyuubi's power I could protect the village!" Hikairi yelled shocking everyone.

That was when two facts sunk in. One: Naruto, the demon boy, was in fact the only son of the fourth Hokage and they had abused him more times than they could count. And two: This man and his wife had abandoned their own son because he didn't have the same power as their daughter.

Danzo looked at this as a golden opportunity to attempt to gain even more power for himself. He quietly made a single hand sign and followed after the crying red head.

Minato looked at the gathered group of people before letting out a tired sigh. "I think that everyone should call it a night. I am tired and I need to find my wife."

Kushina was curled up weeping while she sat upon the top of the Hokage Monument. ~What was I thinking when I agreed to go through with this plan of his? I must be the worst mother of all time.~

So enraptured with her grief, the red head never noticed a chakra signature appear directly behind her. And by the time she was alerted it was already too late because there was a needle injecting a strong sedative into her bloodstream. The last thing she knew was hearing a voice saying something unnerving.

"Sleep well bitch because from now on you are nothing more than a breeding factory."


End file.
